Recent years have seen drastic increases in the use of portable computing devices, such as smart phones and tablet computers. Today's consumers are utilizing such devices for a wide variety of different purposes, such as to access and search the Internet, purchase products and services, capture and/or send digital images, compose electronic mail (email) messages, make telephone calls and the like. Many of today's portable devices utilize a touch screen to receive input from users of the device. This input often takes the form of gestures made by the user's hand or fingers made while touching the screen of the device. For example, a user may make sliding motions to flip between pages or applications, pinching motions to cause the screen to zoom in or out, or tapping motions to cause the device to perform various other functions. Due to different manufacturers implementing slightly different gestures for their respective devices, the gesture space is becoming crowded in the sense that some motions may be interpreted differently on different devices. For example, some devices may interpret a gesture to invoke one function, while other devices may interpret that same gesture to invoke a completely different function.